Conventional CD players and jukeboxes allow users to specify their Favorite Track Selections (FTS) and play-lists, and typically also have a random-play option (RPO). The FTS option lets the user pre-select his/her favorites and enables to play-out these tracks only. The RPO is an operational mode of the apparatus wherein tracks are being selected and played in a varying, non-sequential order. Selection in the random-play mode is achieved through, e.g., a random number generator. Examples and implementations of random-play control circuitry are discussed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,925 (Philips), U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,506 (Pioneer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,331 (Pioneer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,476 (pioneer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,322 (pioneer) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,448 (Delco Electronics Corporation), all incorporated herein by reference.